Buried Deep
by Ratri Tala
Summary: She is a nerd. He is her polar opposite. Falling in love is as dangerous as a blade to the arm. Will what's buried deep inside of them resurface? Rated for language and self-harm. If sqeamish about blood, this isn't for you! May trigger. R&R!


Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater, only this non-existent plot. *starts crying* *sniffles* Let's begin.

_Buried Deep  
><em>**Maka's POV**

"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
>I sighed. It's another love confession. I hate turning them down but I don't to lead them on.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm not going. Besides, there are other girls that would love to go with you," I said.  
>"Is this your way of turning me down? Just because I am a geek, a nerd?"<br>I sighed. "If getting straight A's mean being a nerd, then I'm a nerd." The warning bell rang. I turned around, and walked away. A thought struck me. I looked over my shoulder.  
>"I am an anime geek. Preferable the darker ones."<br>The boy stood mouth-gaping after the girl.

"Ah, Ms. Alburn, would you kindly read Chapter 13, Lesson 1?"  
>"Yes, Dr. Stein." I stood up, went to front of the classroom, and read the passage.<p>

As I read the section, my pinned up bangs started to fall out. First, it was the small strands. Then large clumps. Finally, everything fell down, saving the bobby pins that opened. I brushed it over to the right, knowing that it felt more in place.

**Soul's POV **  
>That girl, Maka, that's her name. Maka. She looks different with her strait, choppy, platinum-blonde bangs down. And the way she has it blocking her one eye makes her look untouchable, hurt, dark.<br>'Well,' he scoffed. 'She IS untouchable. She turns everyone down.'  
>"May I ask what is so funny, Soul?'<br>"Nothing, Sir." Mr. ? gave me a glare. I smirked back.  
>"Maka, you may go sit down."<br>"Okay."

=^~^=

**Maka's POV**  
>'Damn, I cannot wait until class is over. There is some pretty messed up perverts in here. And that Soul kid is throwing paper at me.'<p>

WHACK

'One more. C'mon, one. More.'

TWHACK

I whipped around. "Look, Mr. Snowball Head, I can't concentrate." I hissed/whispered withas much venom I  
>could muster, which is a lot.<br>"Mr. White Head? Tiny tits!" Mr. Snow- uh, Soul quietly shouted. (A.N. how is that possible?)  
>"Tiny Tits? Why you...!"<br>"HEY! Soul, Maka, detention!" the teacher shouted.  
>We both shut upped. Soul snickered, so I politely turned around and dropped my Algebra book on his feet. He grunted.<br>"Ah! I'm so sorry!"  
>"Maka, what now?" Dr. Stein questioned in a weary voice.<br>"Can I take Soul to the Nurse's Office? My book fell on his feet."  
>The teacher had a look of disbelieve on his face. He studied Soul from the front of the classroom.<br>"Well... Okay. You'll be doing the homework in today's detention." we both walked up to the teacher, well, Soul limped, and got our homework. "Here are your passes."

"Thank you, Sir." I said. "I'll make sure that Soul will come to the detention."  
>As soon as we where outside the classroom, Soul yelled.<br>"What the hell? That hurts!"  
>"Shut up already. We got out of History." I saw a tiny drop of blood fall off Soul's left index finger. "Oh... You are bleeding..."<br>"Huh?" he looked at his hand. "Damn-mmfh!"  
>"Jeez, you struck me as a quiet, sit-in-the-corner-depressed emo kid."<p>

He didn't reply.

I went up to the uppermost floor in our school, Death City High School. There are Nurse's Office on all four floors but the forth floor is never used.  
>"In here," I motioned. He didn't say anything.<p>

Soul sat on the cot, watching me.

"Do you need an icepack for your accidently injured foot?"  
>"No, the book slipped and only got my shoe, Ti-ny-Tits."<br>I growled in frustration. "Dammit, Soul, you are the most annoying person I met."  
>Soul just smirked. "Glad I've got your attention."<br>"Where is the bandage...?" Soul went behind me and grabbed the bandage and cotton squares on the top shelf. 'He has abs! What a strong built..." I thought with a slight blush.  
>"Here," he handed the supplies to me. "What are you doing with those?"<br>"I'm going to clean that bleeding wound on your arm."  
>"I... I can do it myself."<br>"No. Sit down and roll up your sleeve." Soul did what I told him to do, except he took everything off. Then, he took off his black jacket and his jack skellington shirt, leaving bare skin... And several scars.

"Woah, damn where the hell to start?"  
>I decided to go with his arm since it's bleeding over the wrap.<br>Gently pulling the wrap and cotton, I saw several scars, and several straight cuts.  
>I didn't ask any questions, just set to cleaning and wrapping the wounds.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

So, how was it? This is my first ever story on FanFiction. One of my friend urged me to post this and so I did.

Reviews are welcomed. After all, they'll help me get better~!


End file.
